1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials such as flexible fabrics, and the like, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controllably producing a pattern on such material.
2. Background Art
It is well known to controllably produce patterns on flexible material such as cloth, paper, and the like, by stitching using various different colored threads, by the application of a paint or dye thereto, etc. In one form of stitching apparatus, a support is provided for the material in spaced relationship to a stitching head on a head assembly. The material is drawn taut within a continuous bow so that a surface on the material through which stitching is to be carried out resides substantially in a single X-Y plane within the bow perimeter. The stitching pattern is controlled by moving the material in the X-Y plane as the stitching head is operated.
While the above method is effective, it has some inherent drawbacks. The area available for stitching, at any one stage, is limited to that which can be accessed by the stitching head within the bow without interference with the bow.
Some products, by reason of their configuration, do not lend themselves to stitching by this method. For example, stitching on sleeves may be difficult or impossible to carry out by this method. It may not be possible to draw the sleeve taut to permit stitching through only one layer thereof.
Typically, formation of multi-color patterns using the above method requires that different color threads be separately used. This can be accomplished by serially performing stitching operations using separate stitching heads. Alternatively, the thread can be changed in a single stitching head which is operated to serially perform stitching operations.
Typically, this type of equipment has a controller which is pre-programmed to produce desired patterns. The controller may require specifically adapted software which is not usable with a personal computer.
In one form, the invention is directed to an apparatus for stitching a penetrable material. The apparatus has a support for material to be stitched and a head assembly with a stitching head capable of directing a thread carrying needle through the material to be stitched, that is in an operable position on the support, to thereby produce a pattern on the material in the operative position. The support has a surface against which a material to be stitched can be placed in the operative position. The surface on the support is movable relative to the stitching head around a first axis to thereby allow material in the operative position that is to be stitched to be repositioned relative to the stitching head.
The surface on the support may be convex and may extend through 360xc2x0 around the first axis.
The surface on the support may be cylindrical.
In one form, the surface on the support is movable in first and second opposite directions relative to the stitching head substantially parallel to the first axis.
The stitching head may be movable relative to the support in first and second opposite directions in a line substantially orthogonal to the first axis.
In one form, the apparatus includes a drive for repositioning the surface of the support relative to the stitching head, a controller for operating the drive, and software for the controller that is PC-compatible.
Ink from a first supply of ink may be applied to the thread directed by the stitching head through the material to be stitched.
In one form, the first supply of ink has a first color. A second supply of ink with a second color may be provided such that the ink from the first and second supplies can be selectively applied to thread directed by the stitching head through the material to be stitched.
The invention is also directed to an apparatus for producing a pattern on a sheet of material having a support for material on which a pattern is to be produced, and a head assembly through which a pattern can be produced on material that is in an operative position on the support. The support has a surface against which a material can be placed in an operative position on the support. The surface on the support is movable relative to the head assembly around a first axis to thereby allow material in the operative position on which a pattern is to be produced to be repositioned relative to the head assembly.
The surface on the support may be convex and may extend through 360xc2x0 around the first axis.
The surface on the support may be cylindrical.
In one form, the surface is movable in first and second opposite directions substantially parallel to the first axis.
The head assembly may be movable relative to the support in first and second opposite directions in a line substantially orthogonal to the first axis.
The apparatus may further include a drive for repositioning the surface of the support relative to the head assembly, a controller for operating the drive, and software for the drive that is PC-compatible.
A first supply of ink may be provided that can be applied to the material in the operative position on the support to produce a pattern on the material.
In one form, the first supply of ink has a first color and the apparatus includes a second supply of ink having a second color. Ink from the first and second supplies can be selectively applied to material to produce a pattern on the material.
The invention is also directed to a method of producing a pattern on material through a head assembly. The method includes the steps of providing a support with a surface, placing a piece of material against the surface of the support into an operative position, moving the support surface around the first axis, and producing a pattern through the head assembly on the piece of material as the piece of material is moved around the first axis.
The method may include the step, of moving the support surface substantially parallel to the first axis as a pattern is produced through the head assembly on the piece of material.
The method may further include the step of relatively moving the head assembly and support along a line substantially orthogonal to the first axis as the pattern is produced through the head assembly on the piece of material.